Bloodlust
by SlicPete
Summary: Después de una extraña noche la vida de Kendall cambio para siempre. Sin saber que pasa se pone a buscar respuestas y se encuentra con la mismísima criatura por la cual ahora vaga buscando sangre en las noches. ¿Querrá Kendall vengarse? ¿O caerá una vez más?. AU. SLASH. KAMES y CARGAN. Sobrenatural. Clasificación M por contener violencia, sangre y posible material explícito.


_Esto estaba destinado a ser otro OneShot, y probablemente me odiaran cuando terminen de leer, pero decidí continuarlo :D solo díganme que piensan y no sean muy rudos, es la primera vez que escribo algo así x_x espero les gusté :D y disculpen si tardo algo en actualizar, es que es el último mes de clases y el colegio esta fuerte x_x_

* * *

Las luces, parpadeantes e intensas, la música fuerte y vibrante a tal punto que cada nota, cada melodía y cada vibración te llegaba a los huesos y te estremecía el cráneo. El ambiente estaba contaminado -en mi opinión- por un espeso humo blanco que se suponía era parte de la decoración, pero yo lo vi innecesario y muy molesto. Mientras mis pulmones se intoxicaban y mis oídos sufrían lentamente, decidí tomar un asiento no muy cerca de la pista de baile, y no muy lejos del bar por si se me antojaba alguna bebida. Cinco minutos en este lugar y ya estaba empezando a sudar; este claramente no es mi clase de sitio.

"Ya estas de gruñón?" Escuche a alguien decirme, "Tan pronto?"

Ciertamente no estaba cómodo en aquel lugar, pero le estaba haciendo un favor a mi mejor amiga así que no quería quejarme.

"No, tranquila." Respondí y le ofrecí una sonrisa, "Sólo examino."

Le oí soltar un suspiro, pero no le preste atención y continúe examinando el lugar. Habían muchos colores, demasiados para mi gusto y no sólo en las luces sino también en las paredes y el suelo. La gente en la pista de baile bailaba digamos, intensamente al ritmo de la música. Cuerpos unidos los unos a los otros, tan pegados como podían estar. Sus movimientos sensuales, o mejor dicho sexuales. No sabía si estaban bailando o teniendo relaciones en la pista. Muchos de ellos besandose intensamente mientras ejecutaban aquellos bailes. Al menos la música era aceptable.

"¿Crees que tenga suerte esta noche?" Me pregunto mi amiga, Jocelyn.

"Sabes que estas cosas no son lo mío..." Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"Al menos dime que me veo bonita, " Alzó una ceja y sonrió de forma juguetona.

"¡Estas preciosa!" Le dije, y luego solté una carcajada. Su carisma siempre brillaba por encima de cualquier situación, y era una de muchas cosas que me gustaba de ella. Simplemente maravillosa.

"Gracias, lo se." Me guiño el ojo y se río conmigo, "Bueno, voy a poner todo este encanto en acción."

"Que te valla bien..." Le dije.

"Espera un segundo señorito." Y como me temía, se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, "No quiero que pases toda la noche ahí sentado. Quiero que salgas a bailar, que tomes algo y disfrutes lo más que puedas ¿entendido?"

Toda una fiera, a veces siento que mi madre le paga para hacer su trabajo.

"¡Si, señora!" Le respondí, con torso erguido y mirada en alto, aunque ni yo me crei mucho.

"Así me gusta." Sonrió maliciosamente, y con un último guiño la vi desaparecer entre el humo y la gente.

Suspire.

"Bueno, supongo que sólo soy yo contra este mundo feroz." Me dije a mi mismo escaneando el área. Por muy pacifica que haya querido que mi noche fuera, la realidad estaba muy lejos de eso, y el momento en que mi mirada se detuvo en un punto específico de la pista de baile y mi atención fue captada por aquella figura, aquella silueta atractiva e imponente que parecía llamarme, ya ninguna de mis acciones estaba bajo mi control. Una simple mirada, y ya estaba condenado...

* * *

Mi mente se nubló en ese momento. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas desde el instante que puse mis ojos en esa figura. Recuerdo el caminar hacia la pista de baile, encontrarme con aquella silueta, sentir la música como agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo e inundar mi mente dejándome en un estado de estupefacción y placer algo inusuales. Mi cuerpo se movía sólo, ya no era yo quien le daba órdenes. Descubrí que aquella figura era el cuerpo de un hombre, alto y delgado pero musculoso; su indumentaria era bastante sensual se podría decir. Jeans negros pegados que dejaban en evidencia el contorno de sus piernas gruesas y musculosas, una camisa de botones con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, que era lo suficientemente pegada para mostrar su musculatura y lo suficientemente holgada para darle un toque menos provocador. Toda su ropa era negra. No recuerdo sus zapatos. Y su rostro, delicado y suave, más inspiraba un aire atractivo e imponente. Su mirada fija con sus ojos brillando de todos los colores bajo los rayos de luz del club, lo que no me permitió ver su verdadero color. Su cabello, algo largo, mas no exageradamente. Lo llevaba peinado hacia adelante, con el común flequillo de los jóvenes de la época. Cubría toda su frente más no sus cejas arqueadas. Parecía una escultura ante mi, la más perfecta de las esculturas; con cada detalle tallado muy cuidadosamente y hecha con los materiales más finos. Sus movimientos eran suaves y sensuales, y mi cuerpo respondía a ellos de la misma manera que había visto hacer a aquellas personas bailando tan sexualmente en la pista anteriormente. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que este hombre, esta figura bailando con su cuerpo pegado al mío de la manera más sensual y a la vez acogedora, me tenía cautivado. Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan atraído hacia otro hombre, nunca en mi vida había estado con uno ni me había interesado en uno así que no podía explicarme que pasaba. No entendía como este desconocido, sin siquiera haberme dirigido una sola palabra, me tenía tan cautivado a un punto tal que no quería separarme de el. Bailábamos juntos y mis brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su fuerte torso como si me estuviera sosteniendo a la vida. No quería separar mi cuerpo de el. Su mera presencia me producía una sensación de paz y calor que me resultaban sencillamente placentero y ese placer se distribuía uniformemente por cada fibra de mi cuerpo, causando un nivel de excitación que llevo mi boca a atacar la suya sin previo aviso.

En ese momento mi mente perdió toda capacidad de razonamiento, mis pensamientos se fueron nublando y ya lo único que percibía eran esas sensaciones intensas en el cuerpo que me controlaban. No recuerdo más nada de ese momento, ni del resto del beso. Mis ojos ya no veían, mi mente ya no pensaba, ya no podía ni escuchar la musica; sólo percibía y aún así me costaba mantenerme en la realidad. Sentí cuando dejamos de movernos, las manos de aquel sujeto sosteniendome por los hombros firmemente, separando nuestros cuerpos. Recuerdo la sensación de vacío y tristeza que recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto nuestros labios dejaron de danzar juntos y nuestros cuerpos se separaron. Me surgieron unas ganas de llorar tremendas, de gritarle a aquel hombre con furia por haber detenido aquel éxtasis que sentía al contacto con su cuerpo, con su tersa y fría piel, y con sus labios. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis deseos, sólo sentía. Aquel hombre tomo mi mano, y por un leve instante volví a la realidad, vi el club, el humo, la gente bailando y bebiendo, los colores y volví a sentir el calor en el aire. Aquella fría mano se sentía como un oasis en un desierto. Mi cuerpo respondió sólo a una orden mía, y apretó aquella mano tan fuerte como pudo, sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

Lo próximo que recuerdo es que salimos del club por la puerta principal, como cualquier otra persona. Mis sentidos estaban atenuados, excepto por mi tacto, que era casi perfecto y extático. Mi visión, el único sentido aparte de mi tacto que parecía funcionar, a pesar de ser borrosa me permitió identificar mi ubicación. Nos habíamos dirigido a un callejón, justo en la calle de atrás, donde pude apreciar la salida de emergencia del club claramente cerrada. Era obvio que aquel personaje quería tenernos en privado, y nadie se atrevería a entrar en aquel callejón oscuro. Sólo una pequeña lámpara en la pared iluminaba la penumbra, y justo debajo de ella nos situamos o bueno, el nos situó. Acorraló mi cuerpo contra la pared, poniendo el suyo contra el mío para evitar que me moviera -aunque dudo poder haberlo hecho aunque quisiera-. Por dentro sentí miedo, mi mente volvió a razonar y me di cuenta de la situación. Un extraño me tenía acorralado en un callejón oscuro, y sólo Dios sabría que haría conmigo. Pero yo no podía moverme, no podía responder a la situación. Mis sentidos seguían atenuados y sólo tenía parte de mi vista y mi mente para darme cuenta de la situación, más en el momento en que sus manos se posaron sobre mi rostro, y sus labios se acercaron a mi oído, volví a perder mi capacidad de razonamiento. Mi mente se nubló una vez más, mi visión se oscureció; mi sentido del tacto por otra parte, estaba más vivo que nunca. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi oreja, y en mi cuello. El frío de sus manos contrastaba bastante con el calor del aire que exhalaba. Suspiro algo en mi oído, pero apenas y pude percibir sonido alguno.

Sus labios rozaron mi cuello, sentí su nariz acariciar mi piel y luego volvió su mirada a mi. Sus ojos se veían café bajo la tenue luz amarillenta del bombillo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que ese fuera su color. Sus labios se acercaron una vez más a los míos, y luego de susurrar unas palabras que tampoco oí, los sentí besándome tal y como lo habían echo en el club pero esta vez de una forma suave y delicada.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, sólo moviendo nuestros labios. El roce con su cuerpo me producía una sensación inexplicable, y si no fuera por mi falta de control sobre mi cuerpo, ya habría llevado las cosas a un nivel más alto. Tal vez imitar nuestro baile en aquel club, pero esta vez sin ropa en aquel frío y húmedo callejón. ¿Qué importaba? Ciertamente no podía pensar en más nada que en aquel ser y las extrañas y placenteras sensaciones que me producía. Rozando mi cuerpo con el suyo, aquel hombre empezo a moverse causando fricción en nuestra parte inferior. Ya las sensaciones que sentía eran bastante fuertes, imagínate agregarle a eso placer sexual. Pues eso era lo que aquel hombre hacia. Mientras sentía una dureza casi dolorosa más abajo de mi estómago, también lo pude sentir a el, en el mismo estado. Su cuerpo seguía moviéndose, rozando su miembro contra el mío, causando fricción y enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Sentí como aquel placer crecía y se acumulaba hasta llegar a un punto crítico, en el que ya sabía lo que venía. Retiro sus labios de los míos, le vi sonreír, borrosamente mirando su blanca dentadura y sus labios perfectamente carmesíes. Volví a mirar sus ojos, en ese momento mi visión se aclaro y mi oído volvió. Lo oí gemir, decir mi nombre el cual no tenía ni idea de como lo había aprendido. Cerro sus ojos y puso su cara en mi cuello, respirando agitadamente mientras sus movimientos se aceleraban y se volvían más violentos. El placer ya era insoportable, el éxtasis absoluto, y por lo que percibí en los gemidos de aquel hombre el estaba sintiendo lo mismo, quizás más. En el momento en el que el orgasmo estremeció mi cuerpo, sentí como el me apretaba con más fuerza, teniendo el su propio clímax. En ese momento, mientras el placer aún estaba en su auge le oí murmurar algo, y luego de esto sus labios llegaron a mi cuello y algo extraño paso.

Sentí una extraña sensación en el cuello, algo había penetrado en mi sin mi permiso más no era una sensación desagradable. Por el contrario, era tan o quizás más placentera que aquel clímax sexual que acababa de sentir. Un calor y entumecimiento profundo invadió mi cuerpo. Aquel hombre sostenía mi cuello con una mano, dejando expuesta buena parte de el para sus labios; su otra mano estaba en mi cintura, manteniéndonos unidos. Lo sentí besarme el cuello furiosamente, sus labios no se despegaban de el y no entendía que estaba haciendo, pero fuera lo que fuera me estaba produciendo una sensación inexplicable y no quería que se detuviese.

Luego de eso llego el frío. Aquel frío voraz que me calaba los huesos y parecía con consumirme de adentro hacia afuera. Deje de sentir mis miembros, estaba todo entumecido, me estaba debilitando. Aquella sensación placentera estaba desapareciendo y sólo quedaba un frío vacío. Sentí mi corazón, lo sentí acelerado y caliente, bombeando mi sangre con fuerza a todo mi cuerpo, para luego bajar su ritmo. Lo sentí perdiendo fuerza mientras el frío lo alcanzaba.

"La pase bien contigo." Le oí decir a aquel ser. "Has sido muy satisfactorio."

Solté un débil gemido. Sentí algo cálido fluir de mi cuello. Vi sus labios, rojos y ensangrentados. ¿Aquel hombre acaso me había mordido? No sabía lo que estaba pasando, todo parecía sólo un cuento.

Pero pronto mi cuerpo cedió ante el frío y la debilidad, y caí al piso. Incluso pensar era agotador, y mi mente se estaba oscureciendo una vez más. Con la vista cansada, vi como aquel hombre se agachaba frente a mi.

"Que lastima que tu corazón no siga latiendo." Dijo el, "Pero sería una lástima aun mayor perderte."

Sentí su mano levantando mi cabeza y posteriormente todo mi torso. Acerco su rostro al mío. Pude sentir calor emanado de el y de su aliento. Empece a temblar. Aquel frío y aquella debilidad eran insoportables. Le vi mordiéndose los labios con lo que parecían ser unos colmillos largos y afilados, para luego morder el interior de su boca. Parecía que quería comerse a si mismo, y no entendía lo que pasaba. Vi brotar un líquido rojo de sus labios, y fluir hasta su mentón. Fue ahí donde acerco su boca a la mía y junto nuestros labios en un último beso. Sentí su sangre fluir dentro de mi boca y por muy incorrecto que supiera aquel líquido, una sensación vivida de calor y fuerza lleno mi cuerpo, y me impulso a beber. El calor de aquel líquido bajando por mi garganta me produjo un éxtasis inexplicable, aún más grande de los que ya había vivido esa noche. Seguí bebiendo, chupando la sangre y sintiendo su calor llevándose el frío y la debilidad que invadían mi cuerpo. De repente aquel hombre ceso aquel sanguinario beso, y se apartó de mi rápidamente.

"Suficiente." Le oí jadear, "Fue un placer, Kendall. Nos volveremos a ver."

Y sin más, le vi correr a una velocidad impresionante lejos de allí. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Aún no entendía aquella situación. Mi cuerpo ya había recuperado su calor, y yo aun seguía tirado en el suelo. Aquella sensación alucinante no me permitía levantarme. Me quede acostado por un rato, sintiendo como por mi cuerpo fluía aquel placentero líquido rojo. Cálido, extático, delicioso. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, aumentando su velocidad poco a poco hasta llegar a un ritmo alarmante. Sentí el calor y el placer de aquel líquido llegar a mi pecho y fue ahí cuando mi corazón casi estalla. El placer empezó a desvanecerse y el calor aumentaba. Poco a poco, sentí como si en el pecho, en aquel punto palpitante donde estaba mi corazón, me estuvieran clavando una estaca de metal caliente. El calor se hizo intenso en mi pecho, y cada latido de mi corazón se sentía como una puñalada. La sangre que bombeaba portaba aquel calor intenso que se fue extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo. El ardor, aquella sensación de que me quemaban vivo en una hoguera, llego a mis extremidades, y se fue esparciendo por todo el cuerpo. El dolor en mi pecho incrementaba, y sentí mi cuerpo agonizando mientras mi mente ruidosamente me torturaba. Grite. Me retorcí en el suelo por aquel ardor que me quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. Mis alaridos eran perturbadores, mostrando el más puro sufrimiento. Sentía mi piel en llamas, y con mis manos la desgarraba tratando de quitarme de encima aquello que me hacia sufrir, más fue en vano ya que esto provenía de mi interior. Aquello duro unas horas mas. Mis gritos se fueron atenuando, mi garganta ardía y estaba demasiado entumecida como para seguir produciendo sonido alguno. Quede paralizado por aquella tortura, no pude moverme más.

No se que hora era, o cuanto había transcurrido exactamente. Aquel calor incinerante fue retrocediendo, dejando detrás una sensación de puro éxtasis, que no era más que el alivio de no sufrir más aquello. Mi cuerpo cobró fuerzas otra vez. Pude controlarlo, y mientras mi corazón daba unos últimos dolorosos latidos, me levanté del sueño. Aquel callejón oscuro, de pronto parecía tan iluminado como el día, sólo que los colores se habían perdido en la noche. Mire más allá del callejón, y pude notar en perfecta nitidez cada detalle de la calle adyacente. Todo esto era raro. No sabía que pasaba. Mi corazón, con un último y débil latido, se quedo paralizado; no lo pude sentir más. Aquello me estremeció, pero no me dio tiempo de darle mucha importancia porque una nueva sensación apareció en mi, y capto toda mi atención. Mi garganta ardía como fuego, y de repente lo único que pude pensar era en calmar aquel incendio dentro de mi.

¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía idea, pero algo dentro de mi mente me invito a buscar más de aquel líquido rojo que me había causado tanto placer anteriormente. Y a eso me propuse...

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Salí de aquel callejón con una velocidad indescriptible, la calle estaba sola, sólo se oía el ruido la música del club y las personas dentro de el. Pude percibir sus voces, sus gritos, risas y estruendosos movimientos de baile. Me aturdí con sólo pensar en entrar en aquel lugar. Mis ojos se posaron al final de la calle. En una parada de autobús había un hombre sentado, esperando a alguien por lo que vi. Me estremeció la agudeza de mis sentidos. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía poderoso. Aquella velocidad con la que salí del callejón era inhumana, el alcance de mi sentido auditivo, que podía percibir tan claramente los sonidos encerrados dentro de las gruesas paredes de aquel club, era sorprendente. Mi visión no era la excepción. Aquel hombre estaba a una distancia bastante considerable, pero mis ojos alcanzaban a ver a la perfección cada facción de su rostro, incluso las pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a formársele. Aquello era simplemente indescriptible, pero ni siquiera aquello logro distraerme del ardor que sentía en mi garganta.

El viento sopló, percibí su esencia. Su fuerte perfume, su olor masculino y sudoroso, y bajo aquella capa de sudor y colonia, en su piel sobresalía un olor que puso mis nervios de punta. Mi garganta estaba punzando con dolor, mis venas se contraían en ansiedad y podía percibir mis miembros poniéndose tensos. Di un paso, sintiendo la ligereza de mis pies golpear contra el pavimento. No se produjo sonido alguno, así que proseguí a caminar a un paso más acelerado hasta que me vi corriendo a toda velocidad hacia aquella parada de autobuses. En unos cortos segundos estaba tomando a aquel hombre por el cuello y levantándolo sin el menor esfuerzo. Lo lance contra una pared, voló por los aires como una insignificante piedrita lanzada por una resortera. Oí sus huesos crujir en el impacto, podía percibir su corazón acelerandose, palpitando con fuerza en su pecho. Al caer al suelo levanto su mirada hacia mi. El miedo en sus ojos era evidente, y de alguna forma en mi cabeza pude percibir sus nervios. Di unos pasos y me encontré frente a el, lo volví a levantar por el cuello y mire sus ojos, suplicantes por piedad. En mi pecho había una sensación de dolor emocional. Estaba causándole daño a aquel hombre inocente que ni siquiera sabía que pasaba. No quería hacerlo, no quería dañarlo, pero el ardor en mi garganta era demasiado fuerte, y aún más al tenerlo tan cerca, al oler su esencia vital desde tan corta distancia. Todo aquello se produjo por instinto, volvi a caer en aquel estado donde las sensaciones controlaban mis acciones. Suspire una pequeña disculpa, y lo acerque hacia mi. Mi boca se acercó a su hombro, y mi mano libre se encargó de desgarrar su camisa. Luego de esto, mi cuerpo reacciono sólo, e hinque mis dientes en su brazo, sintiendo un débil fluido de líquido rojo fluir hacia mi boca. Ahí comenzó un frenesí implacable y un éxtasis inexplicable que no me permitiría detenerme hasta que la última gota de su sangre estuviera en mi interior. El flujo de sangre en aquel punto de su cuerpo era muy débil para mi gusto, así que movi mis labios a su cuello, y proseguí a morderlo y sentir la fuerza de su corazón impulsar su sangre a mi. Oh si, aquel era el lugar indicado.

Aquel hombre jadeaba, tratando de soltar un grito de auxilio pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba. Sentía su acelerado corazón debilitarse con cada sorbo de sangre que tomaba. Pude ver imágenes extrañas mientras tomaba, todo estaba borroso así que no pude identificar nada. Su corazón dio unos últimos latidos. Ya cuando la última gota dejo su cuerpo, su corazón había dejado de latir. Deje caer el frío cuerpo, y me eche para atrás, contemplando mi obra.

Acababa de matar a un hombre, había bebido su sangre, y me sentía como nunca antes en mi vida. Mi cuerpo estaba extático, mi corazón había empezado a latir otra vez, rápida y fuertemente. Sentí mis mejillas ponerse calientes, mi cuerpo cobrando más vida y fuerza que nunca, y mi garganta estaba apaciguada. Aquel incendio se había extinguido, parcialmente, pero al menos el ardor insoportable había cesado.  
Tomé un respiro, sintiendo miedo. Allí estaba yo, había cometido un crimen y la policía iría tras de mi tarde o temprano. Se darían cuenta de las marcas en el cuello y el hombro de aquel hombre. Encontrarían mi ADN en la saliva que quedo en las heridas y quien sabe donde más. Pero para mi sorpresa cuando le eche un vistazo al cuerpo de aquel hombre note que las heridas habían desparecido. Sólo quedaban manchas de sangre sobre piel lisa, sin ningún rastro de daño. Era imposible. Me acerque agitado hacia el, examinando con mis propios dedos aquella piel, y efectivamente no había nada más que sangre y piel lisa. Okay, si antes no había sentido miedo de lo que pasaba, ahora si lo hacia. Esta nueva condición me tenía desconcertado, aún no hechaba cabeza a nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, y sólo quería volver a la normalidad, en la tranquilidad de mi hogar. No sabía como regresar, o si lo haría. Si Jocelyn estaba en el club aún, probablemente estaría buscándome como loca. O tal vez pensó que me había ido y ella hizo lo mismo. Pero lo dudó, porque yo nos conduje hasta aquí, y era quien la llevaría a casa de vuelta. Eso, a menos de que alguna de sus "presas" lo haya hecho ya. Si, Jocelyn era una chica muy persuasiva. En fin, decidí hechar una ojeada a la disco en busca de Jocelyn. Volví en la misma dirección en la que llegue hasta esta parada, con pasos rápidos y silentes, llegue a la disco en cuestión de segundos. Me detuve algunos metros antes de la entrada, para que nadie se alertará por mi rápida aparición. Era increíble cuanta gente podía haber despierta y parrandeando a tales horas de la noche. Vi la colorida entrada al club, con sus guardias en el frente como de costumbre. En mis oídos retumbaba la música , las voces de las personas dentro, y el latir de sus acelerados corazones. Una vez más, me vi sorprendido por la agudeza y alcance de mis sentidos. El estruendo, incluso fuera del club, era tan fuerte que no quise atreverme a entrar. Suspire, notando como los guardias me miraban con expresión extrañada. De pronto me acorde de que tenia mi telefono en el bolsillo. Se me ocurrió llamar a Jo, y así saber donde estaba así que metí la mano en mi bolsillo trasero, y saque mi celular de allí. Al ver la pantalla me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de la misma señorita que estaba buscando. Desbloquee el dispositivo y abrí el mensaje.

"Conseguí una cola a casa." Decía, "Por cierto, no vallas a entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar, tengo compañía."

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquella última línea. Esa era la Jocelyn que tanto quería, hermosa y seductora. Me alegre de que haya conseguido alguien con quien estar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sola desde que su novio la dejo.

En fin, ya sabiendo que ella estaba segura en el apartamento, y sintiendo una extraña sensación de cansancio, decidí irme yo también. Volví a mi auto, estacionado no muy lejos de la entrada de la disco. Luego de unos diez o veinte minutos de conducir, llegue a mi destino y deje el auto en el estacionamiento del conjunto residencial. Note como el cielo empezaba a aclararse y me di cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo. Mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado, así que decidí apresurarme e ir a la cama. Entre al edificio y subí las escaleras con mi nueva velocidad hasta el tercer piso, y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi apartamento; 2J en una placa dorada sobre la puerta. Al entrar noté las luces apagadas. Cerré cuidadosamente la puerta y camine a mi habitación. No pude evitar notar una de mis corbatas atada a la perilla de la puerta de Jo, y sonreí al saber que insinuaba aquello.

Abrí y cerré mi puerta despacio y en silencio, maravillado de mi capacidad de moverme sin hacer el menor ruido. Por las persianas en mi ventana podía notar los primeros rayos de luz de día, al tiempo que mi cuerpo empezaba a colapsar de cansancio. Cada vez me sentía más y más exhausto, así que arrastré mis pies hasta mi cama y me colapse en ella, sintiendo la suavidad de mis sábanas acariciar mi piel, y la suave y controlada temperatura de la habitación reconfortar mi cuerpo. Sea lo que fuere que haya pasado en esa noche, podía esperar a que durmiera un poco para luego examinarlo. Afuera, el sol había salido, y mi mente y cuerpo rápidamente calleron en un sueño profundo.

_-Kendall Knight, en la noche de su renacimiento._

* * *

_y bien? Qué tal? Comenten por favor :D _


End file.
